Love me, my brother!
by Nayeli
Summary: Sasunaru! They are brothers always together, they share just about everything, but maybe just maybe their love gets a little to carried away and the borders between right and wrong get blurry in the way. Warnings: Yaoi, incest, death. REVISED


**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, incest, death. Don't like don't read but no flames please!**

**Author notes: This was inspired by Mystical Machine Gun her stories are like so good and I fell in love with them, you should like go and read them, and please I don't have anything against real life incest or go for it but this is just fanfiction, so please don't flame me.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke and Naruto were happy brothers, their relationship was far beyond others,

nothing in their life was more important than each other, they were inseparable,

they did everything together and spend it all of their time with each other

and yet their love wasn't accepted and they decided together to take the easy way out

if you can even call it that.

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Hello I'm Sasuke Uchiha by the time you find this letter I will be dead. My life you could say wasn't all the bad even if my parents were never there for me because they spend it all of their time working to get more money, but not everything was bad I had my bother Naruto.

He is the most wonderful boy ever, nothing I ever say could compare to what he is, an angel. Sometimes I think he is just too good to be by my side but then again he is always there no matter what, in the past years we have become closer than ever and he is always telling me how wonderful he thinks I'm and every time he tells me that, I fell all warm inside and not full of annoyance like when one of my fangirls says something like that.

And as time went by…. I didn't even noticed when or how did it happen but I fell in love with him. The love I felt for him was far beyond any other feeling I had ever felt before and even when I knew it was wrong because he was my brother and we shared the same blood I couldn't find myself stopping those feeling. This went on for some time and it was making me miserable until the day he confessed his love for me, at first he was afraid I was going to reject him or be sickened by him or something but he couldn't keep it a secret any longer, he was never good at keeping his feelings hidden. The day he made me the happiest person alive.

Our love evolved from little timid kisses to passionate ones. Whenever I was with him I felt utterly complete and the day I made him mine was one I will never forget, the look in his face was enough to fulfill me completely. I could have died in the moment happily in his arms.

But even when our love is greater than everything else out there, we are still brothers and this is wrong in the eyes of society. Even when we live our lives and let others live theirs happily, that's not enough people want to control our life and tell us how we should behave, even with who do we have to fall in love with and we are tired of it.

That is not the way we want to live our lives, all I want is to be happy with Naruto, even if he is my brother he is also the love of my life and I have never been happier in my entire life, so I will stay by his side even at the cost of our lives.

That is right we want to be together even if no one wants to accept our feelings. People have accomplished their goal of making our lives miserable, telling us how sick they think we are and making us suffer every day. But this is the end of it. We are sick and tired of everything. And maybe this is not the best way out, but it's our way of staying together forever. Our love is stronger than everything else even when people see it as tainted.

In some twisted way we see this romantic, dying in each others hands not having to worry about going on living a life full of loneliness if the other is not there to hold on to. And the only thing I find important now to say is that I'm in love with my brother Naruto. He is the only important person for me and the love of my life.

Two days later their parents came to the house decided to separate them from each other and stop the madness, only to find the dead bodies of their two sons holding onto each other together with the letter of their declaration of love.

* * *

**How was this, please tell me in a review. I LOVE REVIEWS and sorry for all of the grammar mistakes!**


End file.
